Dance With Me
by Sebi
Summary: Joan/CBG. Joan's feeling down and CBG shows up to give her a little peace of mind. Complete and total fluff.


Dance With Me

Pairing: J/CBG

Disclaimer: I do not own JOA or anything associated with it!

AN: This is just a little something that was floating around in my head while I was trying to get back into Joan's head for Saving Me. I do also realize that Joan's mother is not as I have depicted her in this fic.

P.S: This is not edited, so I am sure that there are quite a few spelling and grammatical mistakes. I apologize, but please just go with it.

Warning: This is complete pointless fluff. Nothing else.

Thanks, and review please!

* * *

Joan was depressed.

Joan was depressed and freezing, not a good combination in a hormonal teenage girl.

If she had to sit through one more episode of "Adam & Iris: the greatest love story ever told" she was going to be sick. Well either that or breakdown in the middle of class and beg Adam to dump Iris and take her back. But since she really wasn't feeling the whole public humiliation thing so soon after her last round, she was thinking more along the lines of option one.

Though, on second thought, that didn't sound so great either.

So why was she sitting out on the front porch in the freezing cold, instead of sitting inside mopping around by the fire like any sane person would be? The answer…because every time her mother got within 5 feet of her she would break into a rant about 'how disappointed she was in Joan for letting such a nice young man like Adam get away'.

The nerve! You think she would be happy that Joan had decided not to rush into a relationship, that she was taking her time and being responsible, "but no…That would be asking for to much, wouldn't it?"

"They say talking to your self is the first sign of insanity, Joan."

"Oh my God!" Joan jumped about three feet in the air at his voice, nearly falling off the steps in the process. Hand over her heart; trying to get her breathing under control, Joan glared daggers at the corduroy clad figure standing silhouetted in the porch light in front of her.

"Yes, Joan?"

Ignoring him, she re-situated herself on the steps before turning to face him again, "What are you doing here, trying to startle me to death?"

As usual he only smiled at her, a boyish look of innocence crossing his handsome face. "I was…in the neighborhood."

Joan's brow creased in disbelief, "Doing what exactly, walking your dog, Rover the Almighty?"

"Something like that." He chuckled lightly at her whit and continued to smile that aggravating (aka gorgeous) smile of his.

Joan couldn't help the tiny spark of happiness that sizzled through her at seeing his smile. He may be annoying, but he did have an amazing smile.

"Why thank you Joan." He seemed to reply to her thought.

Groaning, Joan just buried her head in her knees, wrapping her arms more securely around her body trying to keep in the heat. She would have blushed but all the excess blood in her body had already taken up residence in her face so a little more didn't seem to make much of a difference at this point.

Still smiling at her obvious embarrassment, he took off his heavy jacket dropping it over her shoulders in a show of chivalry.

She was surprised when she felt the heavy material fall over her shoulders, enveloping her in his residual warmth and dare she say it… 'Heavenly' sent.

Joan wasn't sure if it was the casual way to which he went about it or the unexpected gesture its self but his action left her feeling unbalanced. Even more so than usual that is, which was saying allot.

He kneeled down in front of her rubbing her arms vigorously to help speed up the warming process.

"Look, I've had a long day and I'm freezing, so could you just tell me what you want me to do?" She sighed, trying to ignore his closeness, which was doing wicked things to her ability to concentrate on anything besides his amazing eyes.

"As you wish, stand up Joan." After a moment, she reluctantly did as he requested.

"OK, I'm standing."

"Now, dance with me."

She simply stared at him, thinking that of course he had to be kidding. Despite her stare he held his hand out to her, waiting expectantly.

"We did this already and discovered that you're not a very good dancer, besides there's no music…" she grumbled in a last ditch effort.

"I invented dancing, and there is music all around you if you know where to listen." Joan rolled her eyes, wondering why she even bothered.

"Are you sure your not the Devil?" she sniped, but took his out stretched hand, allowing him to pull her close.

Smiling mischievously, he swayed with her a second before spinning her out and pulling her back in so that their bodies connected more firmly.

"Only on the weekends."

Hiding her smile in his shoulder, against her better judgment Joan found her self-relaxing in his arms.

It was hard for her to be this close to him and not react. After all he…this form was perfect. Dark and handsome, everything she had ever dreamed of and he was right in front of her. Holding her close to a very solid body, but yet… he wasn't real. At least not in the way she wanted him to be. It was little more than a school girl fantasy she was sure. A thought that she hardly ever entertained, but when he was this close and looked at her like this. Joan found it near impossible not to wonder 'what if'.

Sighing, she snuggled a little deeper in their embrace, twining her fingers in the soft bristle of hair at the base of his neck as they continued to sway. If she couldn't have him forever, at least she could have this small taste of heaven.

They continued to dance for a few more minutes until he pulled away just far enough to gaze into her beloved eyes.

"Why are you here?" Joan repeated her earlier question.

"To make you see." Was his only reply. Leaning down he touched their foreheads together staring into her dark eyes. Willing her to understand that she wasn't the only one that wished for more than was possible.

"See what?" she breathed. Afraid if she spoke to loudly the spell would break and he would vanish into the night.

"That you're never alone, that no matter how much it hurts or who doesn't understand. I will always be here."

Perhaps it was the bone chilling cold, or maybe it was just her pent up frustrations at her current situation, but here and now, starring up into those molten pool of honey, she believed him.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise. I will always be with you."

The smile that lit her face was blinding.

Joan knew that soon he would leave, as if he had never been and tomorrow with all its complications would come far too soon. Though for the first time since this whole mess began, she couldn't help thinking that maybe…just maybe, it would all work out.

With a smile still gracing her lips Joan lay her head back on his shoulder and allowed herself to be lost in the moment. After all its not every day that a girl gets enjoy a moonlit dance with the 'perfect' man, and enjoy it was exactly what she intended to do.

**The End.**


End file.
